Interesting
by vands88
Summary: 13&Amber. Set Pre- & During- "The Right Stuff".


**Title:** Interesting  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** 13/Amber  
**Genre:** General/Romance (oh and some angst since this _is_ a Cutthroat Bitch fic after all)  
**Word Count:** 760  
**Summary:** Pre- & During- "The Right Stuff".  
**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with the TV show "House MD", I am simply borrowing the characters.

**A/N:**  
Remember this scene?  
_24 walks up to him.  
24: Car's clean.  
HOUSE: Did you just see a blonde guy with a pretentious accent?  
24: Can't see an accent.  
HOUSE: Good point. Can I have my car keys back? 24 looks shocked and a little scared. Give me the car keys, put the patient in a hyperbaric chamber and no more prime numbers for you. 24 gives him the keys. Thank you. House walks back into his office._  
Ever wondered what 'prime numbers' he meant? No? Okay, well, you obviously have a life. I, however, being the 13/Everyone fan I am, came up with this.

Not beta'd; all mistakes are mine.

This fic is awful, but the plot bunny attacked me and wouldn't let go until I'd written it, so...

* * *

"…and no more prime numbers for you."

Amber smirked at House's throwaway comment as soon as she was out of eyesight.

Knowing about her stealing his keys was one thing, but knowing about her rendezvous with Thirteen last night was pretty damn impressive. Or maybe it really was just an offhand comment about her little ruse with his car that morning…but she doubted that.

Their 'relationship' had started that first morning when Amber and the other applicants had sat in the large lecture hall and waited for Dr.House to arrive. She had felt a pair of eyes on her the moment she had entered the crowded room, but ignored it in favour of finding a seat. She couldn't shake the feeling and after a minute or two, Amber had subtly turned in her seat with the intention of glaring at the offending person. (Bingo - the brunette two rows behind.) But her body retaliated and instead of glaring, just stared with mild curiosity at the woman. 'Thirteen' had held her gaze before giving a knowing smile and focusing on the paper in front of her. Then she had glared - not entirely sure whether she was annoyed at the woman because of her smug smile or for looking away or for looking in the first place. Amber opted for all three.

It was only when she had shared a coffee break with Thirteen that same morning did she realise quite what had happened in the hall. Thirteen was ridiculously subtle; if Amber hadn't been such a genius she wouldn't have noticed the little glint in the woman's eye or the flirt of her smile, but she had the best 'gaydar' this side of the Atlantic and it took her less than two minutes to see through Thirteen's little façade. She really was pretty damn good.

Then again…Thirteen was hot, easy to talk to, and was sexually interested in her.

She could definitely use that to her advantage.

And so the blonde had started to flirt back; giving her the occasional soft smile as they talked and brushing her fingers against hers when they had left the cafeteria table. Amber saw a gentle blush creep up to her cheeks and knew she had succeeded. She had her.

They had exchanged small smiles and knowing glances for the rest of the day. Amber couldn't believe how easy it had been, but she knew she had to seal the deal. A kiss should suffice.

She had cornered Thirteen at the end of the day and suggested that they take a look around the hospital. She had fallen for it, and within half an hour they had found their way to the roof just in time to see the sunset. Anyone who had ever seen a medical drama knew that the hospital roof was designated for deep and meaningful conversations, romantic rendezvous and, of course, make-out sessions. If she didn't get Thirteen to pucker up this way, she was out of ideas.

Thirteen strolled to the edge, and Amber watched with fascination as she looked over the railings to see Princeton bathing in the soft orange glow of sunset.

"It's beautiful out here." The brunette whispered to her companion as she came up behind her.

"Yeah." Amber agreed, standing beside Thirteen and taking in the view of the city. It really was a stunning view. She sighed, and looked sideways to see Thirteen's relaxed smile and her golden brown hair rippling in the gentle breeze. "Yeah…beautiful", she repeated distractedly.

Thirteen's inquisitive eyes moved to lock onto hers and only then did Amber realise what she had said. Unintentional, very cheesy, but it seemed to have worked as only a moment later did she feel her delicate fingers threading through her own.

This was getting far too romantic for her simple 'seduce and manipulate' plan. Time to act.

"So, you gonna kiss me or just think about it?" Amber teased. Her companion raised an eyebrow at her forwardness before laughing it off and stepping towards her.

"Well, if you insist." She joked against her lips.

Amber smirked; she had her.

They had stayed there in each other's arms until the last rays of sunshine had disappeared behind the clouds and skyscrapers, seeking warmth in each other as the night fell around them. 'This is certainly going to be interesting' Amber thought as she let Thirteen rest against her, their hands intertwined as they silently looked up at the stars.

Neither noticed their boss studying them from across the roof, a curious expression on his face. "Interesting", he said.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome!


End file.
